Long, long waiting Kyoya
by Riznao
Summary: Siete meses es suficiente, o al menos lo es para el incontrolable libido de Hibari Kyoya...pobre Tsuna. 1827 ONESHOT


**Riz's not so important notes:** Me salto nuevamente mis fics pendientes, como sea, disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (desgraciadamente) no me pertenece.

-

**Long, long waiting Kyoya**

**Por Riznao**

-

Volvió a suspirar, en un pésimo intento por calmarse y desviar cuanto pensamiento impuro hubiera en su cabeza.

Gruño por que odiaba pensar así, gruño por que pensar así le recordaba a cierto acosador cabeza de fruta cuyo nombre no mencionaría por que suficiente era escuchar en su cabeza ese estúpido Kufufu~ como para hacer más tangible la presencia del susodicho diciendo su nombre.

Gruño por que ya habían pasado siete jodidos meses.

Y a pesar que nunca en su vida necesito de ello, no sabia por que de repente se le hacia tan necesario como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido.

Esto era tan impropio de el y no pudo sino molestarse por su tan incoherente comportamiento con Tsunayoshi y más aun consigo mismo por la repentina necesidad que le producía poder tocar lo que por derecho ya era de su propiedad.

Por derecho desde hace siete meses.

Siete meses. Doscientos diez días. Cinco mil cuarenta horas. Y muchos minutos cuyo único pasatiempo involuntario era encontrar palabras y oraciones sugestivas en cualquier plática que casualmente escuchara por parte de alguien más e incluso con sus mismos pensamientos, los pocos que no tocaban ese contexto.

Se estaba volviendo loco, mientras Tsuna seguía como si nada de lo que le pasara por la cabeza fuera por culpa suya.

Con la mente en constante ajetreo por el tema, no tenia mas opción que buscar algo que le distrajera, era por ello que de repente las rondas de vigilancia que hacia por la escuela se habían duplicado, haciendo de paso que mas de la mitad de la población estudiantil de Namimori temiera por su vida, cosa que a su vez, era frustrante para él, por que entre más herbívoros temieran e intentaran acatar sus reglas menos posibilidades había de morder a alguien hasta la muerte y entretenerse con algo, exceptuando talvez, al perro de Tsunayoshi cuya necedad de fumar dentro de los recintos académicos competía con la bastedad de sus pensamientos impuros en los últimos meses.

Debían ser poco mas del mediodía cuando termino la tercera ronda del día y había decidido descansar en el salón del comité. Decidido a olvidarse de todo por un rato abrió la puerta y…

-Hm-Hmarhman –

… la cerró.

_¿Qué rayos?_

Volvió a abrir la puerta solo para confirmar lo que alcanzo a divisar cuando lo hizo la primera vez.

Había tres cosas muy notables en cuanto entro al cuarto del comité. La primera, Tsuna estaba amordazado en su silla que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto frente al escritorio, atado a esta mientras forcejeaba constantemente por liberarse. Segundo, Tsuna estaba vestido con el uniforme de Namimori, _el uniforme de chicas_ de la escuela Namimori. Tercera, el pantalón se le estaba haciendo demasiado apretado en la parte de su entrepierna.

-Tsunayoshi – su voz sonaba un tanto ahogada, el castaño no debió notarlo ya que simplemente le miro como si fuera alguna especie de héroe.

-H-mmasam –

El prefecto cerró los ojos ignorando el mascullar inentendible del otro y se dedico a tomar aire antes de ir al lado del castaño. Cuando llego junto a el le miro de pies a cabeza.

-En serio…- soltó de repente junto con un suspiro al notar como sobre en el cabello de Tsuna había un moño rojo, junto al moño, había una pequeña tarjeta, sin prestarle atención a los ojos llorosos de Tsuna que pedía silenciosamente su libertad leyó la tarjeta y en cuanto lo hizo, no supo si agradecer a los cielos por que había alguien que había escuchado sus suplicas o de hecho al sujeto en cuestión que hizo posible aquella situación.

Sin ser consciente, se relamió los labios y descarto por completo la pequeña tarjeta antes de mirar a Tsuna. El castaño ahora le miraba temeroso. Hibari le dedico una sonrisa ladina antes de liberarle de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla y de la mordaza en su boca.

-Hibari-san – se quejo patéticamente.

-¿El bebé, huh? – Tsuna tan solo cabeceo afirmativamente con expresión entre lastimera y molesta.

Tsuna solo quería ir a su casillero, sacar una mudada extra que guardaba en ocasiones como _esa (_por que con el tiempo aprendió que mas valía estar prevenido que ser sorprendido por su tutor), ir a casa y terminar esa molesta tarea que ahora debería de hacer por su cuenta sin la ayuda de Gokudera, gracias a las prácticas espartanas e inverosímiles de Reborn. Lastimosamente, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, y en su caso, aquello era una maldición perenne.

–Entonces luego veré como pagárselo – comento Hibari haciendo que su adormecida súper intuición le dijera entre alarmas de sirenas y altavoces en su cabeza 'Huye'.

Apenas pudo ser consciente de aquello cuando ya estaba acostado sobre el escritorio. –Hiiieee – Hibari le miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras las alarmas en su cabeza seguían sonando a todo dar. –Hi-Hibari-san… ¿Q-qu-- – Tsuna no pudo terminar de elaborar su cuestionamiento en cuanto Hibari le hizo callar tapando su boca con la suya. A pesar que aquello era repentino no opuso resistencia y comenzó a devolver el beso con igual ímpetu.

Normalmente el que comenzaba aquellos encuentros era Tsuna. Hibari pocas veces había tratado de iniciar un beso y mucho menos algún tipo de contacto físico que no fuera estrictamente necesario, o eso pensaba Tsuna sin ser consciente del caos que se arremolinaba en la mente de su pareja y la situación de abstención a la que el propio Hibari se había sometido.

En cuanto Tsuna sintió como las manos del prefecto comenzaban a acariciar el interior de sus muslos, muy reticentemente se separó de él.

Hibari frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, antes que pudiera reprochar al castaño no pudo sino sentir como su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle tan fuertemente que empezaba a doler ante la visión frente a el. Tsuna le miraba avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, gotas cristalinas bajaban por su sien mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos. No ayudo el que el castaño sacara levemente su lengua y se relamiera los labios antes de morderse el inferior levemente.

Eso. Fue. Suficiente.

Sin previo aviso fue en contra de la boca del castaño nuevamente haciendo de paso que este soltara un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Los labios se rozaban mientras las manos del prefecto palpaban toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance, poco a poco comenzó a separar sus piernas para poder posicionarse en medio de estas mientras se inclinaba sobre el mas pequeño –hmm – en cuanto Hibari llevo una de sus manos hacia los muslos y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a la falda, Tsuna se separo de el, esta vez, aplicando un poco mas de resistencia que solo consiguió aumentar la molestia de su guardián.

Tsuna le miro avergonzado sabiendo que aquella mirada fulminante reclamaba tácitamente el por que de la interrupción. Recuperando el aliento después de unos segundos abrió la boca finalmente. –E-es vergonzoso – ante el comentario Hibari no pudo sino fruncir más el entrecejo.

-¿El que lo es Tsunayoshi? –

-¡Esto! – exclamó mientras levantaba un poco la falda, acción que no paso desapercibida por su pareja. –Es humillante, quiero cambiarme – Hibari sonrió ante la declaración.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar –

-¿A que te refi--? –

Tsuna apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió para cuando la fada que llevaba fue prácticamente destruida por Hibari. Su cara se tiño de rojo y no estaba decidido si llevar sus manos hacia su cara para ocultar su vergüenza o en medio de sus piernas para ocultar su ropa interior.

-Wao –

La expresión de Hibari le dio la pauta para llevar sus manos a cubrir sus partes intimas, las mejillas las sentía demasiado calientes, ardían hasta el punto que comenzaba a doler y al parecer Hibari aun no estaba del todo satisfecho hasta que llevo sus manos a apartar las suyas para poder apreciar mejor la vista que estaba tratando de ocultar.

-¿Ropa interior femenina, huh? – Tsuna no pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa del prefecto al encontrarse cabizbajo por la vergüenza. Lo menos que quería era ver la cara del otro y nuevamente, en su mente, culpo de toda esa tortura a Reborn. – Te sienta bien, Tsunayoshi – Hibari había llevado su mano hacia el bulto bajo las pantaletas rosas y comenzaba a estimularle con movimientos suaves pero elaborados. Tsuna no pudo sino sentir lagrimas de humillación comenzar a cristalizarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

-N-no quiero, es vergonzoso – se quejo nuevamente sin ser escuchado por Hibari quien se encontraba ocupado mordisqueando su cuello. – Hibari-san – se quejo sin energía alguna mientras el otro dejaba de estimularle momentáneamente para llevar sus manos bajo el uniforme que aun quedaba en la parte superior. El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió como su pezón izquierdo era capturado por los dedos del prefecto y comenzaba a ser pellizcado sutilmente, no pudo establecer demanda alguna por la acción cuando su boca fue tomada nuevamente. Pese a sentirse incomodo con la situación, el castaño comenzó a responder poco a poco mientras las manos del otro seguían explorando su cuerpo.

-Tsunayoshi – Hibari había dejado su boca y había llegado entre besos y mordiscos hasta su lóbulo donde después de lamerle dejo salir su nombre con un tono que el castaño nunca creyó conocer en el otro. – No sabes cuanto quiero esto – Esta vez fue inevitable sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

El décimo Vongola no pudo suprimir el jadeo que escapo de sus labios en cuanto Hibari llevo su mano nuevamente sobre las pantaletas. La reacción inmediata de su guardián fue fulminarle con la mirada – Tsunayoshi – el tono había cambiado, ahora era molestia con un deje de enojo. -¿Qué significa esto? – para afirmar su cuestionamiento hizo suficiente presión sobre las pantaletas.

-Y-yo… -

-¿E-es que acaso no--? – pregunto sin terminar su cuestionamiento y siendo apenas consciente que había tartamudeado ante la sorpresa de encontrar el miembro del otro sin reacción alguna. –Tsunayoshi. Disfrútalo o te morderé hasta la muerte –Tsuna no pudo sino tener un caos mental por aquella incoherente demanda.

-Hiiiee – Hibari siguió con su actividad ignorando por completo que el ánimo del otro no se levantaría mucho menos con la actual situación. - ¡No! – la respuesta de Tsuna fue inmediata y hasta histérica. Fue solo cuando el castaño comprendió que su reacción había podido significar una rotunda negación que bien podría ser malinterpretada por su pareja que reparo en que este se había quitado de encima y le miraba con enojo y cierto deje de decepción. – ¡No! A-a lo que me refiero es que… – reitero al ver la expresión de Hibari. –Es solo que…e-esto es vergonzoso, yo…el traje y eso no me gusta y… – Hibari no paso por alto el que Tsuna pareciera estar cerca de un colapso nervioso con solo verle la cara, sin pensarlo mas, dejo salir un suspiro y decidió alejarse.

-¿Hibari-san? – El pelinegro fue hacia la ventana en un intento desesperado por conseguir aire fresco y despabilar su mente de la actividad previa. Segundos pasaron y el silencio cada vez se sentía más pesado, no fue hasta que Hibari murmuro algo inentendible que Tsuna finalmente pudo suspirar con más libertad. -¿Q-qué? – el otro le fulmino, odiaba tener que repetirse.

-Dije que lo lamento – gruño de mala gana antes de mirar hacia la ventana nuevamente. – Pero, todo es tu culpa – cierta parte de Tsuna admitía que si, en efecto, el había tenido parte de la culpa de terminar en aquel estado, pero por otro lado, no era como si se hubiese puesto frente al otro para que le hiciera todas esas cosas, no que se quejara, pero no quería que su primera vez con Hibari fuera con de esa forma.

Con paso lento se acerco al prefecto. Este se encontraba con sus manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana. –Todo es culpa de ese bebé…cuando lo vea lo morderé hasta la muerte…-

Tsuna sonrió levemente antes de tocar el brazo de su pareja, no conto con que este se tensara rápidamente y se alejara de su toque como si quemara. Hibari debió de haber visto la mirada confusa y herida del castaño por que inmediatamente reparo en su error, suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su rostro. – Cámbiate. Dijiste que no te gustaba, entonces vete a cambiar –

-¡No! No quiero que Hibari-san piense que no quiero hacerlo, es solo que…A-además, esta es la primera vez que Hibari- san comienza algo y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad es solo que el traje me da vergüenza y, y… - Hibari abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido de la noción que se había formado el otro. El nunca le había tocado de esa forma no por que no quisiera, sino por que no sabía si el otro quería, ¿no podía ser que acaso?. . . suspiro pesadamente y busco terminar con el constante tartamudeo del otro.

-Tsunayoshi sabes lo que quiero hacerte, ¿verdad?, sabes lo que _quería _hacerte – pregunto haciendo de paso que el otro desviara la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- P-por su puesto, por que yo también quiero hacerlo pero nunca antes vi que Hibari-san quisiera algo así, entonces pensé que no querías y fue por eso que nunca me animé a hacer algo por mi cuenta y – conforme el castaño le explicaba su voz llego a ser nada mas que un susurro avergonzado. Hibari, por otro lado no pudo sino soltar un pequeño chasquido mientras hacia lo posible por no soltar la pequeña risa que le estaba subiendo por la garganta.

Increíble, ninguno había hecho algo por considerar al otro, no sabia si llamar eso como entendimiento o por el contrario falta de comunicación.

-¿Hibari-san? …- la voz de Tsuna le trajo de regreso y cuando dirigió su mirada ónice al otro vio como el castaño ahora le miraba con confusión ante su repentina reacción.

- Si no lo he hecho es por la misma razón por la cual tú tampoco – explicó viendo como Tsuna se ponía aun más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-E-eso significa que…- El prefecto sabía lo que estaba en la mente de Tsuna y de repente no supo si eso que veía en la cara del otro era calma o inquietud. Suspiro nuevamente antes de volver a dirigirse a su pareja.

-Vete a cambiar Tsunayoshi – esta vez ya no había reproche ni decepción en su voz, lo único que había era urgencia, urgencia que ni por cerca llegaba a demostrarla con sus facciones ni su tono por que no quería empeorar las cosas. A diferencia de Tsuna el estaba demasiado ocupado buscando bajar el nivel de su libido y ver a su pareja en un atuendo (lo que quedo de el) de chica que por poco y no enseñaba los mas recónditos confines de aquel cuerpo no estaba ayudando en nada.

El prefecto se dio la vuelta nuevamente mientras trataba de aspirar el aire fresco y desechar los pensamientos remanente de los minutos anteriores.

Las extremidades que le abrazaron desde atrás le sacaron de su búsqueda por calmarse. – Tsunayoshi – esta vez el tono fue levemente amenazante.

-Q-quiero hacer… - Hibari arqueo una ceja pese a que sabia que Tsuna no le podía ver – Q-quiero hacer sentir bien a Hibari-san – dejo salir el castaño mientras temblaba tras de si por la vergüenza. El prefecto no sabia si llevar su cabeza hasta la pared mas cercana y golpearse hasta la muerte o si aprovechar la oportunidad. Había pasado tanto desde que ansia pasar sus manos sobre la piel del otro, había ansiado tanto saborearlo tan lentamente que incluso después sueños se había despertado con su saliva sabiendo a vainilla. Después del fiasco de hace minutos se planteó seriamente si seguir con todo aquello o pararlo allí mismo y esperar hasta que hubiera una mejor y mas tranquila oportunidad.

Finalmente decidiéndose besó la frente del castaño. – Mañana, en tu casa, después de clase – Tsuna ni pudo replicar por que la sensación en su cuello y su oreja producto del aliento del otro fueron suficientes para comenzar a hacer que sus piernas temblaran de manera que lo único que hizo fue afirmar con su cabeza. Con vergüenza y las mejillas aun sonrojadas el castaño se separó. – Voy por tu ropa – atino a anunciar el prefecto antes de dejarle en el cuarto del comité. Fue hasta que salió y cerró la puerta por completo que se dio cuenta del tipo que se encontraba afuera de esta con una maleta que llevaba bordado el número 27 en uno de sus costados y no pudo sino sorprenderse levemente por el extraño detalle del tutor de su pareja.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó la maleta y solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada que fue respondida por otra de parte del bebé.

Cualquier otra persona dirían que uno estaba dando las gracias y el otro replicaba con un 'cuando quieras'.

* * *

**Riz's not so important notes (again) :** ....errr....¿segunda parte? Por que realmente no estoy muy segura xD


End file.
